De programas de televisión y  citas
by VicPin
Summary: Altair, Ezio y Desmond discuten sobre ciertos programas de televisión y ciertos personajes. Pésimo summary, mejor pasen a lerla.


**DE PROGRAMAS DE TELEVISIÓN Y CITAS.**

Los hermanos Ezio y Desmond Auditore Miles estaban recostados en el sofá de su casa en Florencia, Italia, con un cartón de cervezas Modelo Light, dos tazas tamaño jumbo repletas de palomitas y una botella de dos litros y medio de Coca Cola; su primo, Altair Ibn La'Ahad Miles, había salido con su novia, una pasante de Sociología proveniente de Inglaterra llamada Maria Thorpe, lo que suponía que tendrían la televisión para ellos solitos.

En esos momentos estaban viendo el maratón de dos días del programa de televisión más incorrecto de todos los tiempos, "South Park"; ambos hermanos se reían a carcajadas de toda clase de barbaridades que hacían Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman. El capítulo de ese momento era el de la quinceava temporada llamado "The Last of The Meheecans"; se morían de la risa por la forma en que Butters era tratado por los de su mismo país al confundirle con un mexicano.

- ¡Pobre Butters! – exclamaba Ezio mientras comía sus palomitas - ¡_Cazzo_ Cartman! ¡Es un jodido gordo de _merda_!

- Sí – decía Desmond mientras tomaba una cerveza del cartón y la abría para beber -. Me cae de la patada ese culón… ¡Hey, qué hijo de puta! ¡Matando a tanta gente mexicana que intenta salir de Estados Unidos!

- Espero que nuestros amigos de México no se sientan tan ofendidos con ese episodio… Aunque siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si un día los mexicanos deciden abandonar Estados Unidos.

- Yo te diré qué pasaría, hermanito: La economía se jode; de ellos dependen los norteamericanos para subsistir. Sólo fíjate bien en internet lo que sucedió cuando nadie barre las hojas de la casa de los Marsh.

- Hey… tienes razón.

- ¡Ya regresé! – exclamó una voz desde la sala.

Altair llegó a donde estaban ellos con la curiosidad de ver qué tanto veían en la televisión; se llevó un tremendo disgusto cuando vio que sus primos disfrutaban de ver South Park.

- ¡¿Por qué cojones están viendo ese programa de porquería? – exclamaba mientras tomaba el control de las manos de Ezio y cambiaba de canal.

- ¡NOOOOOO! – gritaban los dos hermanos.

- ¡Oye tú, cabrón, lo estábamos viendo! – protestó Desmond - ¡Además, ya estaba a punto de terminar!

- ¡Sí! – alegó Ezio – El capítulo de hoy hablaba sobre inmigración, y lo planteaba de una forma muy interesante…

- Sí, como no… ¡Interesante esto! – replicó Altair al mismo tiempo que enseñaba el dedo de en medio.

- ¡_Fottiti_! – susurraba Ezio mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Tras un rato de cambiar canales, Altair sonrió al ponerlo en el canal Fox, donde estaban pasando en ese momento el talk show de Laura Bozzo "Ella es Laura". Desmond, al ver eso, protestó:

- ¡Ni madres, Altair! ¡¿"Ella es Laura"?

- ¡No nos jodas, Alti! – arengó Ezio al escuchar la protesta de su hermano pequeño - ¡Te aceptamos los documentales de Discovery Channel o The History Channel, hasta el talk show de Oprah te aceptamos, pero no esa mierda!

- ¡Oh, vamos, chicos! – replicó Altair con sorna – Laura Bozzo podrá ser insoportable, pero su programa es entretenido.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Jódete, Altair! ¡¿Cómo puedes llamar a esa baratija un programa entretenido? ¡Es decir, ese programa ofende a quienes realmente pasan por esa clase de situaciones!

- ¡¿Y eso no es lo que hace esa mierda de caricatura que ven ustedes?

- ¡No, no lo hace! – se entrometió Desmond.

- ¡Esa caricatura hace una crítica constructiva y descarada sobre la sociedad norteamericana, no berreos como esa vieja cadavérica! – agregó Ezio.

- ¡¿Berreos? ¡Berreos los que hace ese personaje gordo llama Carman…!

- ¡Es CARTMAN! ¡Y no hace berreos!

- Pensándolo bien, creo que si hace tanto berreo, Ezio – decía Desmond mientras comía un poco de palomitas -. ¿O ya no te acuerdas de aquella vez que intentó hacer que Kyle le diera sexo oral?

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamaba Altair escandalizado.

- Uhmmm… Tienes razón, Des – respondía el pelinegro a su hermano -. Cartman sí berrea mucho por todo lo que haga Kyle.

- Yo creo que le gusta Kyle, si lo ves con detenimiento...

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaba Altair lleno de asombro y escándalo.

- ¡Hey! – puntualizó Ezio - ¡Eso es cierto! Es decir, el culón es bisexual, si no recuerdo mal… Incluso le pidió a Kyle que le diera un beso en el trasero…

- ¡¿Pero qué coño…?

- No, lo del beso en el culo fue una broma. Se echó un gas en la cara del chico judío, si no me equivoco – argumentó Desmond.

- Sí, pero igual están las veces que salvó a Kyle, aquella vez en que Stan rompió con Kyle y éste se hizo amigo "cercano" del gordo…

- ¿Y su sueño en el episodio de "Imaginacionlandia"…?

- ¡OH, CON UN CARAJO, YA PÁRENLE CON REMEMBRANZAS DE ESA MIERDA! – gritó Altair.

Ezio y Desmond callaron abruptamente.

- ¡POR DIOS, JAMÁS EN MI VIDA HE ESCUCHADO TANTA COCHINADA COMO LA QUE HE ESTADO ESCUCHANDO EN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS MINUTOS! – añadía Altair muy exasperado.

- No son cochinadas, viejo – replicó Desmond -. Son… Cositas de la Vida.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Alti, ya relájate – intentaba decir Ezio mientras sostenía a Altair y le ayudaba a sentarse.

- ¡¿Pero cómo pueden ustedes dos gozar de esas puerquezas?

- ¿Cómo tú puedes llamar "entretenimiento" al jolgorio de esa vieja de Laura Bozzo, mejor dicho? – argumentó Desmond.

- De la misma forma en que ustedes dos llaman entretenimiento a un programa donde niños de 9 años hacen esa clase de cosas que suelen hacer los adultos.

- Tal vez, pero nosotros por lo menos hemos pasado una buena parte de la adolescencia aprendiendo y observando bien cuándo es crítica y cuándo es parodia en ese programa. Tú en cambio te la has pasado inundándote de libros y revistas científicas. Con trabajo sales con la pobre de Maria…

- Y tú te la pasas coqueteando con una tipa llamada Cristina Vespucci.

- ¡No estoy coqueteando con ella!

- ¡Whoa! ¡Eso no me la sabía, fratello! – exclamaba Ezio muy asombrado - ¿Tú y Cristina? ¿Desde cuándo andas detrás de las lindas nalgas de esa chica? Pensé que tú y ella habían cortado para siempre luego de tanto ir y venir… Eso me recuerda a la relación de Stan con Wendy…

- ¡Oh, por Dios, no otra vez! – exclamaba Altair.

- ¡¿Estás loco? – reclamó Desmond indignado - ¡Entonces tu relación con Sofía me suena al de los papás de Kyle!

- ¡No me chingues, fratello! – exclamaba Ezio en protesta - ¡Sofia no es una loca neurótica como la mamá de Kyle!

- ¡Pero bien que ella hace de un problema pequeño un zafarrancho!

- ¡Zafarrancho esto, cabrón! – y el joven Auditore le mostró el dedo de en medio a Desmond.

- ¡Chúpame las bolas!

- ¡Mejor chúpamelas tú…!

- ¡OH, JÓDANSE LOS DOS! – gritó Altair, ya al borde del colapso - ¡YO ME VOY A TOMAR UNA SIESTA!

Altair se retiró muy enfadado de la sala, dejando a ambos hermanos discutir sobre sus comparaciones y "coincidencias" con los personajes de South Park. No obstante, se detuvieron un momento al ver que Altair se había ido a su habitación.

- Buen trabajo, hermano – dijo Ezio mientras tomaba el control y cambiaba de canal.

- Igualmente, hermano. ¡Jamás pensé que funcionaría!

- Sí... ¿Quieres cerveza o prefieres Coca Cola?

- Uhmmm... Cualquiera.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron y chocaron sus manos al momento de sentarse y no perderse ni un momento de la maratón de South Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es un pésimo intento de comedia estúpida; esto se me ocurrió ahorita estando mi brothersito junto a mí.<strong>

**Disfruté de escribirla, pero no sé si al lector le guste debido a que aquí hago mención de la señora Laura Bozzo. Espero que esto no ofenda a ningún chileno por hablar mal de esa conocida celebridad. De ser así, les pido mil disculpas.**

**Ezio, Desmond y Altair no son míos, son de Ubisoft. Tampoco lo son los chicos de South Park, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Saludos!**

**Vicka.**


End file.
